Thump
by Keitorinx
Summary: After yet another day of helping the Pooka prepare for Easter, Jack Frost decides to switch up the routine a bit.


Thump Thump Thump Thump

"Hey kangaroo!"

"Oi! I told you I'm not a bloody kangaroo! I'm a bunny."

Thump Thump Thump Thump

"Whatever, could you stop it?!"

"What are you rambling on about now, Jack chill?"

Thump Thump Thump Thump

"Your leg!"

"What?" The Pooka turned his attention from the brightly coloured egg he was painting to his furiously 'thumping' leg. "Oh, that." He sighed, shrugging and continuing his art.

Using all of his remaining patience, Jack waited a few seconds to see if the bunny would heed his plea. As he expected, he continued, a tad faster this time.

"Bunny!" Jack exclaimed, shooting upwards from the table he was working at, knocking off a few eggs in the process.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the eggs you bloody…" Aster growled, momentarily stopping the annoying twitch, instead shooting the most furious glare he could muster at the winter spirit. "It's not like I can control it… It just happens when…"

"When what?"

"Oi! You bugger… Let me finish!" A sloppy line of blue was added to the egg, causing him to be momentarily distracted with the task of correcting it. "It happens when I'm content, I reckon." His smile was short lived as he saw the goofy grin on the winter spirit's face. "What?"

"Awe! The widdle bunny is happy because I'm here!" He chuckled, "cute!"

"I-" The words died in his throat. Jack was right and the bugger knew it. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the little snot's company. When he had volunteered to hand paint a few eggs with him, since it was nearly Easter, he was ecstatic. Of course that rare feeling of happiness brought along with it an annoying habit he was convinced he had kicked long before he became a guardian.

Ignoring the annoying spirit's cocky smirk, he blocked his view with another elaborately decorated egg, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts yet again.

Seeing that he wasn't getting across to him, Jack huffed impatiently and crossed his arms, blowing a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. Then, an idea popped into his mind, a terrible, horrible, wonderful idea.

"So I see … it speeds up, if you will, when you get happier?"

"I guess… Where ya going with this, mate?"

Sliding out of his chair and around the wide table separating them, Jack's face darkened to a mischievous grin. Either this was going to go wonderfully and make great blackmail, or he would end up the laughing stock of the guardians.

"What would make someone so high and mighty like you happy, hmm?" Jack mused, circling around his nervous prey. "L'il old me?" He winked, causing the bunny to gulp.

Part of him wanted to stop the idiotic madness, but the other, stronger part of him wanted to know where this was going. He leaned back into his seat, watching the young guardian warily as he approached him.

"Jack, what're ya-"

"Oh! It's Jack now! Do you like me, bunny?" The mischievous tone never once left his voice as he leaned down to eye level. His satisfaction level rose as he heard the thumping noise start up again. Ice blue eyes bore into the rabbit's hunter green as the boy eagerly awaited his answer.

"I've come to terms with tha fact that we may be …friends." Aster stated, fighting to keep his voice sounding cool and in control.

He received a shake of Jack's silver head. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then no."

Thump Thump Thump Thump

"Bunny I know you're lying." Jack chuckled lowly, straightening up, in the process losing their little staring competition.

"Prove me wrong, mate." He challenged, flashing his teeth briefly. The kid didn't have the balls to try.

An ice cold hand caressed the Easter spirit's ear, coaxing a shiver and low moan from the rabbit. As Jack continued stroking the rabbit's fur (to the point of having him practically lean into his touch) he coughed and pointed to the nearly vibrating hind leg.

"So?!" Aster shot, self consciously placing a hand on his leg. "That doesn't mean I like you, you bloody show pony! It means I like what your doing s'all" As quickly as the words escaped his mouth he wanted to take them back. Realizing how broad he sounded, he quickly explained. "With the egg painting, not…"

"Not what?" Jack cooed, "You mean you don't like this?" He added, teasingly trailing his finger up his ear.

"Oi! I didn't say you could stop!" Aster breathed.

Calmly and coolly, like the guardian was known for, he slid onto the rabbit's lap, gently plucking the unfinished egg from his paws and blowing on it lightly, creating a beautiful frost pattern. The curious Easter spirit turned to admire Jack's work as he spun it around in his hand.

Before he could comment on the spirit's beautiful work, and then push him off, ice cold lips were upon his.

Aster froze, figuratively and literally, he never realized the kid was so cold. He cursed quietly into their awkwardly connected lips as his leg bounced faster. The motion didn't escape Jack's vision as he trailed a frozen finger up his elder's side, elated at the reaction he received. Desperate for another reaction like the last, Jack boldly rocked his hips forward into the rabbit's furry thigh, biting his lip as the action caused a feeling in the pit of his stomach he hadn't felt in years.

The cold almost made it more arousing, a complete alien feeling to the usually warm fur clad guardian. He didn't even bother with his previous plan of pushing him off. Breathing, heavily into his shoulder, he inhaled the sweet, new scent of Jack himself. The poor wooden chair creaked under their combined weight as Jack pushed himself against the other spirit. Their lips separated for a brief second to allow Jack a chance to breathe and moan loudly at the feeling of Aster's leg vibrating against his arousal.

"I knew it." Jack smirked, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not blind you know, I've seen the way you watch me. Ever since day…"

"You talk too much." The Pooka growled, warningly, not wishing to hear Jack's confession. He knew he would be blushing if it were possible.

Jack reached around and squeezed his fluffy tail teasingly, "Relax, Kangaroo." He hummed, planting a kiss to his nose. "I've got this." He pressed his hips closer to his companion, weaving his fingers into the thick fur; eager to feel the vibrations stronger he hooked his legs around his waist, toes curling at the intensifying vibrations. Moving his arms underneath the boy's legs, the Pooka spirit summoned his remaining self control to create a tunnel to his warren.

The trip seemed unnaturally slow, mostly due to the fact that Jack refused to let go of the rabbit even for a second, slowing them considerably.

Aster immediately braced himself for the coldness when they arrived. He watched intently as Jack slowly pulled off his shirt, not before sending a seductive wink to the eagerly awaiting rabbit. The tips of the boy's shoulder glistened beautifully with frost, along with the tip of his nose, which pressed against the rabbit's own as he leaned in for another passionate kiss. Jack trailed his fingers over the dark tattoo-like designs on the large rabbit's arms, then up to the ones on his forehead before placing a hand on the back of his neck to pull him down so he could kiss them. Aster placed his large paws on Jack's waist, trailing warm pads up and down his back.

"I want to..." Jack trailed off, gazing hopefully into his new lover's eyes, hoping he'd get the message.

"Yeah, I got'cha'" Hooking a claw on the waist of his pants, he dragged them down slowly, eyes never leaving Jack's. Hoping to avoid any unnecessary pauses, he began deliberately thumping his leg, enjoying every beautiful sound he coaxed from the frost spirit's thin pale lips.

"You're a beaut' ya know." He said, placing a soft kiss to his neck. A pale pink dusted his cheeks as he looked away quickly, "You ain't so bad yourself." Jack countered breathlessly.

Never wanting to get out of his suddenly constricting clothes so badly in his 300 years as a spirit, he nearly tore off his pants, thankful that he didn't have any shoes to take off like most would.

Jack climbed on top of the willing spirit, gyrating his hips to milk any sound of approval from the Pooka. He felt something incredibly warm press against his thigh and grinned. "There it is." He sang to the embarrassed Easter spirit. "I sometimes forget you're a rabbit…"

"How could ya…" Aster started, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Shh shh…" Jack sighed, stroking a freezing index finger up the side of the guardian's length, causing him to buck violently.

"For the moon's sake, Jack." He breathed, clenching the grass underneath them. So cold, so incredibly cold, but he'd be lying if he didn't find it even more incredibly arousing.

Jack hummed and stuck two fingers into his mouth, making a big show of swirling his fingers around the digits before swiftly inserting them into himself. Scrunching his delicate face, he leaned forward and began slowly stretching himself, making delicious little noises for the guardian beneath him.

After his little show, he pumped the length underneath him a couple times before beginning to lower himself slowly onto it, watching the Pooka's eyes widen. Placing two thick paws on his hips, he urged the younger to move down faster. His self restraints loosened as he buried his face into the soft fur around his neck. After a few moments of slowly pumping in and out of the smaller guardian, he raised his head from the safety of his soft fur. Bright, wet, blue eyes met the rabbit's own as he nodded, his cocky smirk returning.

Grateful for the signal to take over, the Easter spirit reversed their positions so that Jack lay on his back in the soft grass of the Warren. Jack struggled to wrap his legs around him as the Pooka began to push faster, determined to coax louder moans out of the frost spirit.

"Ah! Oh, F-" Jack bit his lip to the point of drawing blood as his lover sped up. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt his impending orgasm near. Not going down without a fight, he dragged his ice cold fingertips down Aster's back, crying out as he did so.

That only added fuel to the fire as Aster neared leg thumping speed, pumping in and out of the small boy at a breathtaking pace, making Jack realize his leg wasn't the only thing that could move fast.

"Fast-..Har…" Struggling to form words properly as he was pounded into, Jack buried his face into the soft fur and did his best to move his hips along with the thrusts. He let out a series of high pitched moans, only to have them muffled by Aster's body.

Feeling himself being lifted up, he raised his head to see Aster's determined face, which nearly made him orgasm himself.

A strong twinge of pleasure caused Jack to nearly scream the Pooka's name. "Oh! Yes, right…Ah!" He cried, finally reaching his climax. He cringed at the mess he created on his fur, smiling apologetically at the elder guardian, who didn't seem too worried. After a few more deep thrusts, Aster came as well, burying himself deep inside the guardian, muttering out a few swears as he pulled out.

Not skipping a beat, Jack climbed on top of him, his mischievous grin returning after his moment of weakness

"Down for a little bangaroo are we?" Aster smirked, ruffling Jack's silver hair and letting him reposition them to his liking. "Good on ya."

After coaxing a few more orgasms out of each other, they relaxed into a comfortable spooning position with Aster slowly thrusting into him deeply, persuading a squeak to escape the frost spirit's lips every so often.

"Lucky you." Jack gasped, his grip on the rabbit loosening.

"Hey?" Aster huffed, only half listening as he pulled out of the panting boy.

"You're literally the only one in the world you can say that Jack Frost nipped your nose." He grinned, pecking the tip of his nose lightly.


End file.
